callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Skorpion
The Skorpion is a weapon featured in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, Call of Duty: Modern Warfare: Mobilized, Call of Duty: Black Ops, Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3, Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3: Defiance, and Call of Duty: Black Ops: Declassified. In Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, Call of Duty: Modern Warfare: Mobilized, and Call of Duty: Black Ops, it is classified as a Submachine Gun, whereas in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3, it is classified as a Machine Pistol. It is classified as a Handgun in Call of Duty: Black Ops: Declassified Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare Campaign In the campaign, the Skorpion is used infrequently by Ultranationalists and Loyalists. It is found in "Crew Expendable", "Blackout", "Safehouse", "The Sins of the Father", and "Mile High Club". In the event that the player's primary weapon runs out of ammo, it is a decent secondary weapon. Multiplayer In Multiplayer, the Skorpion has a magazine capacity of 20 rounds and has a relatively short range, but has very high damage within range and high accuracy. It can be fitted with a Red Dot Sight, Silencer and ACOG Scope. All players start with this weapon in the Old School multiplayer mode. The Skorpion is the only automatic weapon in the game with no noticeable idle sway or recoil. The rest of the SMGs have varying degrees of recoil. This makes the Skorpion a suitable weapon in Hardcore modes, where it can deliver two shot kills at long range. However, because of its extremely low recoil, it is fairly easy to kill enemies who are far away without having to burst fire. An ACOG sight may also be a good choice for a player who is confident with the weapon's hipfire capability, as this will add a mid to long range capability to the gun. Shell casings eject from the side of the gun despite the fact that the ejection port is clearly visible on the top.The developers likely did this so as not to blind the player's view with flying shell casings when using iron sights. Also, with the ejection port on the top it would be more difficult to mount an optic. Weapon Attachments *Red Dot Sight *Silencer *ACOG Scope Gallery Skorpion_CoD4.png|The Skorpion. Skorpion Iron_Sights CoD4.png|Iron Sights. Skorpion Reload CoD4.png|Reloading the Skorpion. Skorpion_Cocking_CoD4.png|Cocking the Skorpion. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare: Mobilized The Skorpion reappears in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare: Mobilized. It only has 20 rounds per magazine, but it does have fair power and accuracy as well as a very high rate of fire, which is boosted by the fact that there is no recoil in the game, though it will burn ammo very quickly. The Skorpion has one of highest rates of fire of all guns in game, comparable to that of LMGs and some other SMGs. In multiplayer it is the fourth weapon of the Insurgents faction and the first to be unlocked, taking 50 kills while using the Insurgency. The high rate of fire and power and clear iron-sights make this an overall good weapon, but the small magazine (a mere 20 rounds) and low reserve ammo (only sidearms have less overall ammo or smaller magazine) make most players discard it after other weapons are unlocked. Skorpion_MW_Mobilized.jpg|The Skorpion. Skorpion_Iron Sights_MW_Mobilized.jpg|Iron sights. Call of Duty: Black Ops Campaign The Skorpion appears in some missions of campaign, such as "Operation 40" or "WMD" where it is used by the Tropas or Spetsnaz. It also appears in mission "Victor Charlie", used by Viet Cong soldiers. Multiplayer The Skorpion returns in Call of Duty: Black Ops. It can be purchased after Level 7 and costs . The Skorpion has highly varying damage. Up close, a 2 shot kill can be earned. This, along with the M60, are the only fully automatic weapons in Black Ops to be able to 2-shot kill. However, damage can steep off to a 5 shot kill, making the Skorpion a very poor weapon at range. To go in hand with this apparent weakness, the Skorpion has terrible range. The 2 shot kill stops at about 7 and a half meters, with the minimum 5 hit kill starting at around 12 meters. The rate of fire is also tied with the MP5K and the AK-74u for the lowest fire-rate in class, shooting at a measly 750 RPM. Accuracy is amazing. The Skorpion has almost no recoil, and the iron sights, while a bit lacking with clarity, are very clear and easy to use. Using the Grip gives little benefit, and using Rapid Fire has little detriment towards the recoil. The rest of the statistics are slightly average. The mobility is high, the hip-fire cone is small, and reload speeds are pretty quick, at 2.35 seconds, or 3.2 seconds for an empty reload. Unfortunately, a weakness the Skorpion has is its 20 round magazine, which makes reloads often. By far the Skorpion's strongest strength is its ease of use. The Skorpion's little recoil and amazing center speed (at 1700) make the weapon very controllable even at long range. As well, the Skorpion is easily one of the greatest weapons up close, easily scoring 2 or 3 hit kills. The Skorpion's big weakness is its ammo loadout and magazine size. At 20 rounds, players only start with 80 total rounds of ammo. The Skorpion may shoot slower, but it'll still run out of ammo fast. As well, the range is terrible, as 4 and 5 hit kills are relatively common. The Skorpion is limited to modifications, as all optical attachments are prohibited, and Dual Mags is absent. The most useful attachment is Rapid Fire, as it increases the Skorpion's rate of fire to 1000. This, alongside the little penalty to accuracy, make the Skorpion very powerful in areas it would be consistently weak. Extended Mags increases the magazine size to 30, allowing users to not reload as often. However, only 2 magazines are given in the ammo loadout, so it's not recommended unless Scavenger Pro is in use. The Grip is one of the worst attachments for the Skorpion, as the added center speed isn't necessary. The Skorpion is already extremely accurate to contend with the Modern Warfare 2 ACR in terms of accuracy; it is not needed. The Suppressor is a risky attachment: the already pitiful range is lowered even further, but the penalty isn't that bad, as it helps the Skorpion at times when the user would still be getting 4 or 5 hit kills without it. The Dual Wield attachment is unique in the fact that it changes multiple factors of the weapon. Using Dual Wield lowers the maximum damage of the weapon, meaning it can no longer achieve two hit kills at close range. Compared to other submachine guns with the attachment, the Skorpion has a lower fire rate but proves to be more accurate. Both bullet spread and visual recoil are the lowest in the category, which makes the weapon semi-useful at medium ranges. For perks, Scavenger is the best choice for Blue perks. The Skorpion's low magazine capacity and ammo loadout make Scavenger of huge help. For the red perk, Sleight of Hand Pro is very helpful, as the constant reloading is make quicker, and the Aim Down Sight time is reduced. Steady Aim and Warlord can be possible alternatives. For the green perk, it's up to personal preference, but it's best that it suits a more mobile strategy. Hacker is very good to detect equipment and turrets, possibly saving your life in some cases. Ninja is another great perk if on the move, as it can leave attentive players guessing. Marathon is a good perk as well to increase the time the player can sprint. In conclusion, the Skorpion has some glaring weaknesses that mold how this weapon should be used. If not used correctly it can be a poor weapon. However, if used correctly, the high power rounds and extreme accuracy will fail to disappoint. Attachments *Extended Mag *Grip *Dual Wield *Suppressor *Rapid Fire Gallery Skorpion BO.png|The Skorpion. Skorpion_Iron_Sights_BO.png|Iron sights. Skorpion_Cocking_BO.png|Cocking the Skorpion. Skorpion reload BO.png|Reloading the Skorpion. Skorpion Dive to Prone BO.png|Diving with the Skorpion. ELITE_Skorpion.png|Render of the Skorpion. SkorpionDW.png|The Skorpion's unique Dual Wield icon in Create-A-Class. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 The Skorpion returns in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3, ''but appears as a machine pistol, as opposed to its classification as a submachine gun in previous games. It seems to have retained many physical aspects from the ''Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare variant. Multiplayer The Skorpion is unlocked at Level 36 in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3's multiplayer. It is now a secondary weapon, classified as a machine pistol. It still retains many traits from its Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare counterpart such as a 20 round magazine, but with a new black synthetic grip instead of a wooden one, and a noticeably higher recoil and less damage, as the Skorpion no longer retains the 2 hit kill capability from the previous games. Compared to the MP9, the Skorpion has a slower fire rate, smaller magazines, less overall ammunition, a slower reload, and more recoil - the Skorpion has an unusual recoil pattern, that causes the weapon to harshly pull to the left, making the iron sights hard to use during sustained fire. It does, however, kill in one less bullet at long ranges and has a slightly faster raise time, making it more ideal for pulling out at a moment's notice. Additionally, the Skorpion does not have idle sway. The Skorpion is also unique in the fact that it has a very small hipfire spread. This trait makes it one of the best weapons to use Akimbo, as the tight spread and lack of recoil allows it to be used out to middle range. Interestingly, the Skorpion has the highest headshot multiplier of any gun in the game at 2x the damage, only matched by the MP9. At medium ranges, one should fire the Skorpion in controlled bursts, and at long ranges, one should fire semi-automatically while aiming for the head to gain the headshot multiplier (which is possible due to the lack of sway). However, the Skorpion is best suited for a role of a close-range backup weapon. Worth taking note is that equipping this weapon increases the player's sprint time by 75%. This trait is also present in the MP9 and USAS 12. In the game mode Money in the Denk, the Skorpion is the secondary weapon in the "Money" class, where it is equipped with Akimbo. Attachments *Silencer - Unlocked at weapon level 2. *Akimbo - Unlocked at weapon level 5. *Red Dot Sight - Unlocked at weapon level 7. *Holographic Sight - Unlocked at weapon level 8. *Extended Mags - Unlocked at weapon level 10. Survival Mode The Skorpion is available in Survival Mode at level 3 and costs $1500. Because of its low damage, high recoil, and a small magazine capacity, it is only recommended for use in the early waves. Gallery Skorpion_MW3.png|First person view of the Skorpion. Skorpion Iron Sights MW3.png|Aiming the Skorpion. Skorpion Reload MW3.png|Reloading the Skorpion. Skorpion Reload 2 MW3.png|Cocking the left side of the Skorpion. Skorpion Cocking MW3.png|Cocking the right side of the Skorpion. SAS Soldier Skorpion Underground MW3.jpg|An SAS soldier wielding a Skorpion. Skorpion 3rd person MW3.png|The Skorpion in third-person. Demonstration File:Modern Warfare 3 - Skorpion Demonstration File:Modern Warfare 3 - Skorpion Akimbo Demonstration Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3: Defiance The Skorpion returns in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3: Defiance. It is very similar to the Mobilized variant, with identical aspect, ammo capacity and general stats. Skorpion MW3DS.png|The Skorpion. Skorpion Iron Sights MW3DS.png|Iron Sight. Call of Duty: Black Ops: Declassified The Skorpion appears in Call of Duty: Black Ops: Declassified using the same model as the Modern Warfare 3 model. It is one of two automatic handguns, the other being the MAC11. The Skorpion has low recoil and a decent fire rate, but lacks in damage and range. Attachments *Noise Suppressor *Weight Balance *Quickdraw Handle *Adjustable Stock *Improved Grip *Rapid Fire *Tactical Knife *Red Dot Sight *Extended Barrel Gallery Skorpion First Person BOD.png|The Skorpion in first person. Skorpion Iron Sights BOD.png|Aiming down the Skorpion's iron sight. Skorpion Reloading BOD.png|Reloading the Skorpion. Trivia Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare *Its front iron sight is leaning a little bit to its left side. *Nearby the trigger guard, it is possible to see the word "Zastava", the manufacturer's name. *On the left side of rear sight there's a "75" impressed on it. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare: Mobilized *The shells are expelled above the top of the gun. Call of Duty: Black Ops *In third person, the Skorpion is held as if it were a pistol. *On the Wii version it is held with one hand, but with the Grip it is held with two. *Unlike other versions of the weapon, the Skorpion in this game has no folded stock. It can only be seen used if using the Grip attachment, and in this case, is unfolded. And in the Wii version of the game, the stock is entirely absent, replaced by a default Grip. *The Skorpion's pickup icon shows the stock folded over the top however it is not present unless the Grip is used. *Camouflage in first person doesn't cover the handle, but in third person it does. *Using Golden Camouflage on the Skorpion will remove the tritium dot on the center post of the Skorpion's iron sights. *In the Rezurrection trailer, the ad for Verrückt shows a soldier with two Skorpions, which is unavailable in zombies. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 *The Skorpion has a side mounted rail in the Create-a-Class image, but this is only seen in game when an optical attachment is being used. *When an optic is attached, the reload animation changes. Instead of using the left charging handle, the right side charging handle is used instead. *When used with Akimbo, the two Skorpions are held at different angles. References Category:Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare Submachine Guns Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Submachine Guns Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Machine Pistols Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare: Mobilized Submachine Guns Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3: Defiance Submachine Guns Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops: Declassified Handguns Category:The Vet & The n00b Weapons